Roleplay
A page for a Neighborhood RP with no competition but hopefully the same amount of drama, yeah. This is non-canonical so yeah. Yay. Sign-Ups 1. Bill - The Mellow Amnesiac - TF 2. Phil - The True Gentleman - TF 3. Duke - The Loyal Friend - TF 4. Leonardo - The Mature Archer - TF 5. Leo - That One Chick who looks like a Guy - DRL 6. Viola - The Riddler - DRL 7. Cliff - The Lonely Boy - DRL 8. Eliot - The Fighter - DRL 9. Kenneth - The Monster Hunter - RR44 10. Taco - The Random One - RR44 11. Ezekiel - The Gentle Giant - RR44 12. Janice - The Hippy Girl - RR44 13. Lara - The Girlfriend - LxJ 14. Lily - The Sweet Girl - LxJ 15. Nathan - The Blonde Wise Man - LxJ 16. Rin - The Little Vocaloid Sister - LxJ Episode 1 Phil: *walking out of moving truck* Looks like I can finally start my new life. For the third move this year. *looks around* This is a big Neighborhood, I wonder............... '-In this Neighborhood you all reside, drama can begin at any moment and blah-' Cliff: *is just there* Leo: *gets out of truck with Eliot* YAY! WE'RE HERE! YAY! Eliot: YAY! Bill: *sleeping in house* Phil: *looking around* This is a big neighborhood..........I wonder where everyone is....... Viola: *Parks truck, accidentally running over Phil* Oh, I didnt forsee that happening. Are you alright? Phil: *underneath wheels* No I'm fine............though I wouldn't mind you moving your truck elsewhere, but that's just a suggestion. Viola: Oh, yeah, probably. *walks away* Phil: *sighs* I'll get out of here eventually. Leonardo: *walking by* .................That's the fifth mover ran over in the neighborhood this week. Reckless. Phil: Hey do you, by chance, know how to get me out of here? Leonardo: Who's truck is this? I'll go talk to them. Phil: I have no clue, I'm too busying being under here to be able to look at the person. Rin: *arrives* YAY *___* *runs around* !!!!!! Nathan: *walks* Hello everybody Viola: *comes back* Oh yeah, there was a guy under here. *Moves truck, then accidentally runs over Leonardo* Phil: I should probably report this to someone. Don't worry, I'll go call someone for help. Leonardo: ..................I've been through worse. Rin: EHY ??! where are the all ?! and who are these guys ??!!!! Police Man: *Looks at Viola, not caring about Leonardo* YOU PARKED IN A NO-PARK ZONE, YOU MAKE ME SICK >.> *Tows VIola's truck* Rin: Police man ?! *Runs to the police man...ahahhaah Hello :) Viola: Oh well, I needed a Ferari anyway..... Cliff: *sleeping in his room* Police Man: *looks at Rin* YOU'RE STANDING IN A NO STAND ZONE, YOU MAKE ME SICK >.> *Arrests Rin* Rin: AHHHHH !!!!!!!!! NO NO !!!! I'M YOUNG FOR BE ARREST !!!!! Leo: *laughs* Police Man: YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU MADE ME SICK >.> Phil: That police man is easily irritated isn't he? I should probably go help out the girl before he ends up putting her to electocution. *follows the Police Man* Rin: nooooo plz nooo *Cries* ahhhh !! HELP MEEE !!!!! *CRIES* Phil: *to Police Man* Excuse me, sir? Police Man: WHAT!? Phil: She's a first offender for a low-leveled crime, thus she can't be arrested, only given some sort of ticket. Police Man: But arresting people is fun. ): Phil: I bet it is, but for now you must let her go. Police Man: FINE! *Lets Rin go* Rin: YAY !!!! *Hugs Phil* YOU SAVE ME *Laughs* yesss ahahahahah :DDDDDDDD Lara: Hey...who is crying....i'm trying sleep okay ? shut up little girl.... Phil: I should probably help that guy who got ran over now. *leaves to help Leonardo* Rin: Thanks :) Hai Lara, f*** you and bye........*serches for Cliff* Duke: *walks out of his house* Why is so much stuff happening in the morning? Cliff: *still sleeping in his room* Lily: *appears* i don't know duke...... Rin: CLIFF ?! CLIFF ?!!! Phil: *Helps Leonardo up* Is that a little better? Leonardo: I'm fine. Thanks. Phil: No problem. Rin: .........*sees Cliff asleep* CLIFFF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! *Throws water to Cliff* Cliff: *wakes up, screams* Rin: ahahahahahhaha how are you ?! Cliff:........Y-your here....? Bill: *wakes up and looks outside* Well there are a couple people here..........I should probably say hi. Leo: *runs up to Bill* HAI! Bill: Hey. Leo: Whats your name? My name's Leo. My boyfriends over there. *points at Eliot* Wassup? Rin: sure i'm here, BILLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nathan: Hello Bill: *to Leo, not hearing Rin* I'm Bill. And not much, you? Rin: <.<.......*walks to Cliff* ...... Leo: Not much. I think that girl over there was shouting for you. Cliff:....... Bill: *to Leo* What girl? Leo: Um......Blonde hair........Seemed to know you.... Bill: ..........Hmm........... Leo: *looks upwards* Oh, her name was Ri- Camer man: NO BREAKING THE- Leo: WILL YOU SHUT UP!? THIS ISNT EVEN A CAMP IT DOESNT MATTER! >.> Bill: Ri.............Rin? Leo: Yeah. Kenneth: *with thunder* 'ello, I'm Kenneth, I hunt monsters. Nathan: Hello Kenneth, oh wow a Hunt monstersT Taco: That's nothin'! You should see what I do! *barfs a lemon* Nathan: wow impressive !! Lily: *sees taco* NO! You are here ?!! Damn ! Taco: *sees Lily* NO! You're here?! Damn! Eliot: *walking around* Leonardo: *jumps onto a tree branch and looks out for any enemies* Viola: *On tree branch with Leonardo* Hmmmm, you appear very cautious for some reason. Are there any enemies you expect to come here? Leonardo: Kind of............they all eventually come hunting for me. Viola: Fascinating, usually some people come for me believing my ability to be fake. Leonardo: Ability? Viola: Oh, right. Im a fortune teller. Leonardo: That's good. Though a lot of people think Fortune Tellers are scammers. Viola: tell me about it....... Cliff: *falls back alseep* Leonardo: Ye- *sees a group of soldiers* .......*Whispers* Get down......... Viola: No need. *crystal ball trips some of the soldiers* Remaining Soldiers: O'ER HERE! THE DAEIN AND OTHER! *Surround Leonardo and Viola and start throwing spears* Leonardo: Drats! *grabs bow and arrow and starts firing* Viola: *crystal ball returns to her* Leonardo: *fires multiple arrows* Last Two Soldiers: *stab Leonardo with silver lances* Leonardo: Ugh.........run.............it's me they want. Viola: I think not. I foresee me alongside you in this battle.......yeah........*crystal ball smacks enemies* One of the last Soldiers: *dies* Last Soldier: You'll pay Dawn Brigade! PAY! *Runs off* Leonardo: .........Ow........... Viola: See, im not totally useless arent I? Leonardo: No you're not, and I never thought you were.........thanks............ Viola: Your welcome! Leo: Awwww, why did you guys have to finish them off without me? I was gonna break some necks! >.> Leonardo: Um..........sorry? Ow..........I'm gonna go back to my hideout in the Neighborhood and see if I have any elixirs..........see you around everyone.............*disappears* Eliot: Leo, what just happened? Leo: I just missed a fight, I havent been in a fight since I was La Cazadora. Duke: *walking around neighborhood randomly* Cliff: *wakes up* .........hmmmmmm............*starts taking a walk* Duke: *walking around looking for any visitors then stops* Looks like there are none today. Cliff: *accidentally bumps into Duke*.....O-ooops........sorry.... Duke: It's fine. Cliff: .......M-my name's.........Cliff..........What's yours........? Duke: I'm Duke, nice to meet you Cliff. Please don't tell me you're secretly trying to steal my wallet. Cliff:.........n-no......see...? *takes wallet from Duke, then puts it back in his pocket* Lily: Hey Taco nice to see you here ^-^ (CONF) **** Taco is here !!! Duke: *to Cliff* Oh.......good. Ever since I won TDN5 people have been trying to steal my wallet. Anyways Cliff, why are you walking around? Thoughts on your head? Cliff:......S-sorta....... Duke: Ah. I'll leave you to it then. See you around Cliff. *walks away* Cliff:.......*sighs, keeps walking* Leo: YAY! ANOTHER PERSON THAT LOOKS LIKE ME! *Hugs Cliff* Leonardo: *underground, grabs elixir and drinks it* ..............Alright I feel better. Best I stay down here..........I don't want anyone else to have to go into fighting. Cliff:*to leo*.........u-uh....................hey..................... Leonardo: *underground* Random Guy in there: NINJA TURTLE, GET IT CUZ YOU'R- *kicked out* Viola: *With leonardo* Fascinating......... Leonardo: Wait, when did you get in? And were you the one who let that random guy here? Viola: Ive been in here for about a half hour. And that guy came in for a reading. Leonardo: Oh.........so why are you here? Viola: Because Im bored......And I forgot to buy a house, so Im living underground. Leonardo: Oh........well, um, I guess that makes us neighbors? Viola: hmmm, I suppose the more logical term would be roomates, but yes, neighbors. Leonardo: Wait, you live in the exact same spot underground? Viola: Yes, is that a problem? Leonardo: No, I just didn't know. Viola: Oh, good. Leo: *still hugging Cliff* Cliff: *face turns blue* Leonardo: So...........now what? Random Guy Again: TEENAGE MUTAN- *Thrown out* Eliot: Uh, Leo, I think Your suffocating that boy. Leo: Oh yeah, I was hugging him. *lets go* Cliff: *gasping for air* Random Guy: *to Leo* THERE ARE LIKE NINJA TURTLES LIKE SOMEWHERE LIKE YEAH BRO LIKE YEAH! Leo: AAAAHHH RANDOM PERSON! *breaks Random guy's neck* Leonardo: *under ground, checking above for any enemies* Viola: Dont worry, I foresaw no enemies. Enemy: *walking around looking for Leonardo* Viola:............................Yeah, you should probably put your head down now. Leonardo: *stops looking* Yeah........... Viola: So, you got any food in here? Leonardo: There are some snacks in the pantry. Viola: hmmmmmmm *gets an apple* Enemy: Hmm........... Random Guy: I SAW HIM THERE, I DID, NOW SOMEONE LIKE UNSNAP MY LIKE NECK! Enemy: *shoots RG and goes underground alone* BEGINON IS TOO GOOD FOR PUNKS LIKE YOU! Leonardo: .............Random guy showed you here didn't he? Enemy: Yeah I killed him afterwards. NOW DIE! *Is about to go stab Leonardo* Leonardo: *shoots arrow at Enemy* Viola: Ugh..........*magic ball trips enemy* Enemy: OW! *Throws spear at Viola from the ground* Leonardo: *takes hit* Ow.........not as bad as last time. Viola: Ugh, geez. Just because im a woman doesnt mean im fragile. *slits Enemy's throat with her weird claw hand thingy* Enemy: *splits in ten* MUAHAHAHA! BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING US INSTEAD OF BEGINON! *Turn into laguz and start clawing Viola* Leonardo: Laguz?! But you never.........split into more..........what? Laguz: WELL SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE DO ON THE WEEKENDS >.> *Continue to claw Viola, as more spawn and come after Leonardo* Viola: Argh! *crystal ball bonks some Laguz on the head*